Lift
by A. Kirklandie
Summary: Emy Steilsson harus selalu bersabar dengan penunggu lift di perusahaan, tempatnya bekerja. Tapi bagaimana kalau justru happy ending-nya berasal dari pertemuannya dengan si penunggu lift? Warning : HK x fem!Iceland, AU, OOC, ending maksa, Author masih newbie:'v. A birthday fic for my kampret friend, Vania Helga Onasis .


_Satu-satunya alasanku bertahan disini, menatapmu dari belakang, dan menyukaimu dalam diam, adalah karena di akhir kisahmu nanti, aku ingin menjadi alasanmu untuk berucap,_

 _"Me haces el hombre, más feliz del mundo."_

* * *

 **Lift**

 **Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Hong Kong x Fem! Iceland**

 **Warning : OOC, typo(s) bertebaran, absurd, gaje, alur ngebut, ending maksaa-**

 **-ah sudahlah:v**

 **Buon Compleanno, Vania Helga Onasis!**

* * *

Emy melihat kembali arloji lavender di tangannya. Uhh.. Ini hari pertama-nya bekerja, dan dia sudah terlambat. Dia berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, sampai-sampai tak memperdulikan karyawan lain yang dia tabrak. Helaan nafas lega keluar dari mulut mungilnya, saat sebuah lift penyelamat sudah nampak di depan mata. Emy segera masuk ke dalam lift, bersamaan dengan laki-laki jangkung dengan surai coklat. Laki-laki itu memandangnya aneh, membuat Emy jadi tak enak sendiri. "Apa ada yang salah?" Tanyanya.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja, kau benar-benar yakin berangkat kerja memakai sneakers?"

Amethyst perempuan itu membulat kaget. Dia melihat kedua kakinya, kemudian menepuk dahinya pelan. Dia benar-benar kacau. Bagaimana bisa dia memakai setelan formal, dengan sepatu sneakers?

"Tenanglah, presdir disini tidak akan menggigitmu hanya karena kau berdandan tidak normal."

Oh, syukurla-

"Palingan dia hanya langsung memecatmu."

- _shit_.

Dia menatap sengit laki-laki dengan kaca mata hitam itu, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya dia menjerit kesal dan mengumpat laki-laki aneh ini. Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu berdeham pelan, "Kau tampak sedikit familiar. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Sok kenal sekali sih?"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Itu hak asasi manusia tahu. Jujur, aku seperti pernah melihatmu. Siapa namamu, omong-omong?"

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut mungilnya, "Kau pandai matematika ya?" Mendengar ucapannya, laki-laki itu mengernyitkan alisnya dalam, kebingungan. "Matematika?"

"Yaa, pasti kau pandai dalam bidang statistika. Mean, median, _modus_."

Laki-laki itu terdiam, kemudian tertawa pelan. "Mmhm, dan kau pandai melawak rupanya. Tak kusangka perempuan cantik sepertimu punya bakat menjadi badut." ucapnya membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Emy. Dia memutar bola matanya malas, memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan.

 _Ting!_

Lift akhirnya berhenti. Laki-laki berkacamata hitam disebelahnya menatap Emy sebentar, "Ah, sampai jumpa," ucapnya singkat. Laki-laki itu kemudian keluar dari lift, meninggalkannya sendirian.

Emy bergidik ngeri.

Sampai jumpa?

* * *

Hari kedua bekerja, dan syukurlah, pagi yang normal.

Kemarin dia puas ditertawakan oleh rekan-rekan barunya. Bahkan kakak laki-lakinya juga ikut-ikutan. Tapi untunglah, dia tidak dipecat seperti kata laki-laki aneh kemarin.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, mana mungkin juga kan dia dipecat hanya karena pakaiannya?

Emy tertawa kecil mengingat kebodohannya, kemudian masuk ke dalam lift. Raut geli-nya menghilang seketika saat dia sudah ada di dalam lift. Di depannya sudah berdiri laki-laki aneh yang kemarin.

"Oh? Kau lagi?"

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. 'Tenanglah, ini cuma kebetulan,' ucap Emy dalam hati, sambil melirik ke arah laki-laki aneh disebelahnya. Dia memakai kemeja coklat, tak lupa dengan kacamata hitam yang sama.

"Kau ini, suka sekali memakai kacamata hitam ya?"

Emy merutuki dirinya sendiri setelah dia berucap. Kenapa juga dia membuka obrolan dengan laki-laki aneh ini?

"Oh, ya.. Ini hadiah dari seorang _secret admirer_."

Ucapan laki-laki itu membuat Emy tercenung. Dia jadi teringat masa SMP-nya. Begitu konyolnya dia dulu, selalu mengejar kakak kelasnya, yang bahkan tak pernah meliriknya.

Miris memang.

"Melamunkan pasanganmu, heh?"

Emy berjengit kaget. Dia memicingkan matanya ke arah laki-laki itu. "Dasar, sok tahu," ucapnya kesal, dan laki-laki itu justru tertawa, bersamaan dengan lift yang berhenti.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Emy Steilsson."

Emy benar-benar terpaku di tempatnya, tanpa bisa beranjak lagi.

Laki-laki sialan. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu namanya?

* * *

Emy menatap lift di depannya dengan curiga, sebelum memutuskan untuk menekan tombol _in_ , dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dia sedikit membelalak kaget akhirnya, saat mendapati lift yang dia naiki kosong.

Ah, syukurlah. Kali ini tak ada laki-laki aneh itu.

Sampai di lantai 3, pintu lift terbuka, dan seorang perempuan berkacamata memasuki lift. Emy sedikit melirik ke arah perempuan dengan surai blondie digelung itu. Perempuan di sebelahnya ini sangat cantik, dan _elegant_.

Apa dia salah satu orang penting di perusahaan ini? Karena mana ada karyawan biasa yang berdandan serapi itu. Mungkin karena merasa diperhatikan, perempuan itu akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya, membuatnya gelagapan. Perempuan itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sebelum dia mengangkat bahu, tak mau tahu. Emy jadi jengkel sendiri melihat reaksi dingin perempuan di sebelahnya ini. Sombong, pikirnya.

 _Ting!_

Lift berhenti, bersamaan dengan bunyi dering ponsel perempuan itu. Sambil melangkah keluar, dia mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya, "Halo, Leon."

Amethyst Emy membola. Bahunya bergetar.

 _Leon?_

* * *

"Woah, apa kau nggak tidur semalam?"

Emy tak menggubris omongan laki-laki aneh di sebelahnya. Dia merutuk sial dalam hati. Dia pikir dia sudah bebas dari gangguan laki-laki aneh ini, tapi ternyata, sekarang mereka satu lift lagi. Dia memejamkan matanya. Nama Leon masih terbayang-bayang di pikirannya. Semalam dia tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan mantan kakak kelas di SMP-nya itu. Uh, laki-laki sialan. Kenapa kau sulit sekali dilupakan sih?

Pasti Lukas akan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat mata panda-nya ini.

"Pulanglah."

Emy membuka kelopak matanya. Atensinya terpaku pada laki-laki berkacamata hitam itu. "Kau mau aku dipecat? Baru bekerja sudah minta cuti," ucapnya sedikit dongkol. Apa laki-laki ini bodoh?

"Tenanglah, aku bisa mengaturnya."

"Sombong sekali.. Memangnya posisimu di perusahaan sepenting apa ha?"

Laki-laki itu terkekeh, tepat saat lift berhenti. Emy hanya bisa menangkap satu kalimat darinya-

"Biarkan waktu melakukan tugasnya."

-sebelum laki-laki itu sudah keluar dari lift dan hilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

"Steilsson?"

"Ya, pak?"

"Permintaan cuti seharimu diizinkan oleh atasan."

Emy melongo. Cuti? _What the_ -

 _"Tenanglah, aku bisa mengaturnya."_

-bagaimana bisa?

* * *

Sekali lagi, lift yang dinaikinya tidak kosong. Laki-laki aneh itu sudah berdiri di dalamnya. Emy menghela nafas, mungkin ini suratan takdir. Omong-omong, tentang cuti kemarin.

"Hei, kau ini aneh sekali sih."

"Ha?"

"Memintakan izin cuti atas namaku. Kenapa? Kenal saja nggak."

"Memangnya salah ya, membantu sesama?"

Emy terdiam. Dia kehabisan omongan, dan memilih menghela nafas. "Terima kasih," desisnya pelan. Tidak terlalu ikhlas sebenarnya. Tak lama, dia tersadar akan sesuatu, "Kau bisa dengan mudah memintakan izin cuti untuk karyawan baru sepertiku, berarti benar kalau jabatanmu cukup tinggi ya?" Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil, dan mencubit pipinya, "Kau kepo sekali sih." Belum sempat Emy protes akan tindakannya, laki-laki itu segera bersuara lagi, "Sudah kubilang, biarkan waktu melakukan tugasnya."

Dan seperti biasa, pintu lift terbuka lebih dulu sebelum otak Emy selesai mencerna kata-kata laki-laki aneh itu.

* * *

Lagi-lagi, semalam dia tak bisa tidur.

Tidak, tidak, kali ini bukan karena Leon. Tapi gara-gara laki-laki aneh, si penunggu lift itu. Lihat, namanya saja dia tak tahu. Dan sekarang, laki-laki itu, sedang berdiri di sebelahnya, seperti biasa.

Julukan si penunggu lift jadi terlihat sangat cocok untuknya.

"Hei," ucap Emy memulai pembicaraan. Aneh memang, dia yang awalnya ogah-ogahan membalas segala omongan laki-laki ini, sekarang justru dia yang memulai.

Tapi sudahlah, dunia memang penuh dengan keanehan.

"Apa?"

"Setidaknya beritahu aku namamu. Waktu berputar terlalu lama untukku."

"Kau punya kantung mata lagi."

Amethyst-nya berputar malas, " _Just ignore it_. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Kau perlu cuti lagi, eh?"

Emy menggeram kesal, "Kau ini, suka sekali mengalihkan topik sih?" Laki-laki itu tertawa. "Sudahlah, turuti saja kata-kataku. Omong-omong, tentang kantung matamu itu. Kau pengidap insomnia?"

"Terkadang, saat aku banyak pikiran."

"Hee.. Jadi semalam kau memikirkan sesuatu. Atau jangan-jangan.. Seseorang?" Goda laki-laki itu, membuat rona merah muda tipis muncul ke permukaan pipinya. "Kau ge-er sekali."

"Apa sih? Kau bicara seolah-olah barusan aku bicara kau terjaga karena memi- Oh, apa kau memang terjaga karena memikirkanku?"

"Che, mana sudi aku."

 _Ting!_

Emy menghela nafas, diam-diam menghitung dalam hati.

Hei, tapi kenapa laki-laki itu tak juga beranjak dari tempatnya?Emy menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Nggak keluar?" Tanyanya. Sampai pintu lift tertutup, dan lift berjalan lagi, barulah laki-laki itu menjawab, "Terserahku dong. Lagipula aku sedang ingin lama-lama disini."

Emy melirik laki-laki itu. Apa maksudnya, laki-laki itu sedang ingin lama-lama dengannya?

"Wajahmu memerah. Kau demam?"

Emy segera menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

" _Shut up_."

* * *

Sudah dua minggu dia selalu bertemu si penunggu lift, dan dia belum juga bisa menghapus bayang-bayang si penunggu lift dalam pikirannya. Emy menghela nafas. Dia menatap secangkir teh di depannya tanpa nafsu.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

Pandangannya beralih pada Lukas, kemudian menghela nafas lagi. "Entahlah, aku juga bingung. Sebenarnya kenapa aku ini?" Ratapnya. Dia menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja kerjanya, frustasi. Apa iya dia suka pada si penunggu lift?

Oh, tidak tidak. Dia tidak tahu seluk-beluk dari laki-laki itu. _Hell_ , dia bahkan masih tidak tahu siapa namanya! Pasti semua yang dirasakannya ini hanya sekilas saja. Ya, rasa ini pasti akan hilang.

Harus.

Lagipula, nama Leon juga masih belum hilang dari benaknya, meskipun sudah 7 tahun berlalu.

Sialan, rumit sekali kisahnya ini.

"Haaahhh-"

"Hei, presdir yang baru akan dikenalkan besok lusa ya?"

"Mmhm, aku penasaran seperti apa dia."

"Dengar-dengar, dia adik tiri Kirkland bersaudara."

Emy menegakkan punggungnya. Dia menoleh sedikit ke arah gerombolan karyawati di meja Hedervary. Selalu saja, tiada hari tanpa menggosip, pikirnya.

"Kudengar, presdir yang baru itu laki-laki."

"Kau juga hobi menggosip sekarang, kak?"

Lukas memutar bola matanya, "Aku hanya bicara saja. Siapa tahu kan, kau tertarik padanya nanti," Jeda sejenak, "Dan bisa melupakan Leon sialan itu."

Tatapan jengkel dia layangkan pada kakak laki-lakinya itu. "Duh, jangan ungkit-ungkit tentang dia. Kepalaku makin pusing."

"Ck, paling juga dia sudah mati ditelan arus globalisasi."

Emy tak kuasa untuk tidak menjedukkan kepalanya lagi ke meja.

* * *

"Kau tidak penasaran siapa presdir yang baru itu?"

Emy berdecak kesal. Kenapa semua orang jadi membicarakan presdir baru itu sih? Bahkan si penunggu lift juga ikut-ikutan. "Buang-buang waktu saja. Memang apa untungnya? Apa kalau aku ikut-ikut penasaran, gajiku akan naik?"

"Dia cukup tampan lho."

"Peduli setan."

Si penunggu lift tertawa keras, membuat pelipisnya berkedut kesal. Akhirnya, laki-laki itu berhenti tertawa. "Tapi benar lho, dia cukup tampan. Mungkin melebihi kekasihmu."

"Kau bicara seperti aku punya kekasih saja."

"Aww, jadi kau jomblo ya? Kasihan.."

Emy menginjak kaki kanan brunette di sebelahnya, yang sekarang sedang sibuk mengumpat. Brunette itu menatapnya kesal, "Kau ini, aku kan hanya bercanda." Emy hanya mendengus menanggapinya. Mereka sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, sampai si penunggu lift membuka mulutnya, "Omong-omong, kau benar-benar masih single?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aneh saja. Jarang perempuan seusiamu masih belum punya pasangan."

"Bagaimana bisa aku punya pasangan, hati saja aku tak punya."

"Mati dong kalau nggak punya hati."

Tawa kecil meluncur dari mulut Emy. "Maksudku bukan begitu. bodoh," ucapnya. Kali ini giliran si penunggu lift yang tertawa. " _I know_. Siapa orang yang beruntung itu, eh?"

"Ada. Kakak kelasku dulu di SMP."

"Yang benar saja! SMP?! Kau masih menyukainya sampai sekarang?!"

"Tanggapanmu sudah seperti kau mendengar aku berkata kalau aku seorang _lesbian_. Santai dong. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku masih menyukainya? Salahnya sendiri, jadi laki-laki, kok terlalu sulit untuk dilupakan. Benar-benar _pencuri_ ulung."

 _Ting!_

"Ah, sepertinya lift ini tidak suka kau mengungkit-ungkit masa lalumu. Sampai ketemu lagi."

Diam-diam, Emy berharap si penunggu lift bisa lebih lama disini.

"Omong-omong, jangan lupakan kakak kelasmu itu dulu ya?"

Hah?

* * *

"Kuharap dia benar-benar tampan seperti yang kudengar."

"Lebih tampan mana dia dengan Allistor ya?"

"Omong-omong presdir tampan kita yang satu itu bukannya terlalu muda untuk turun jabatan?"

"Allistor bukan turun jabatan, dia dipindah tugaskan untuk mengurus perusahaan pusat di London."

"Keren.."

Emy menguap untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya. Telinganya panas mendengar desas-desus karyawan-karyawati di aula ini. Ya, sekarang seluruh anggota perusahaan diminta berkumpul di aula untuk peresmian presdir baru.

Jauh lebih baik kalau dia sedang ada di lift sekarang dengan si penunggu lift, seperti biasanya.

Emy terdiam sejenak, kemudian menepuk dahinya setelah sadar apa yang barusan dia pikirkan.

Tiba-tiba suasana di aula menjadi hening. Tidak ada desas-desus seperti tadi. Emy melirik ke arah podium. Oh, sejak kapan para petinggi perusahaan berjejer di sana? Dimulailah ceramah dari presdir perusahaan berambut merah mencolok. Tak menghiraukannnya, amethyst-nya justru mencari-cari sosok baru di podium sana, yang kemungkinan adalah si presdir baru.

Dia sedikit penasaran, kira-kira yang mana yang akan jadi pemimpin baru perusahaan?

Pandangannya berhenti pada sosok yang berdiri di barisan paling ujung. Itu kan-

"Mulai sekarang perusahaan ini akan diambil alih oleh Alice Kirkland."

-perempuan yang waktu itu dia temui di lift.

Emy menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi para karyawan yang hadir disana saat melihat siapa yang menjadi presdir baru. Tampan apanya, jelas-jelas dia perempuan!

"Dan Leon Kirkland, yang sayangnya, tak bisa hadir dalam acara ini."

Lukas tersedak ludahnya. Begitu pula Emy di sebelahnya.

Leon-

"Permisi, tuan putri. Pangeran berkuda putihmu ini sudah datang. Aku masih punya kesempatan kan?"

-siapapun, tolong dia.

* * *

 _Hei, tuan putri._

 _Sudah bangun?_

 _Pakai pingsan segala, malu-maluin tahu. Seisi aula ricuh karena tingkahmu itu. Dasar._

 _Biar kutebak, pasti setelah kau baca surat ini, kau akan berlari mencariku dan membombardirku dengan pertanyaan._

 _Soo, mulai darimana nih?_

 _Oh!_

 _Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari kenyataan bahwa aku menyukaimu?_

 _Jangan pingsan lagi ya setelah membacanya?_

 _Intinya, aku menyukaimu, dan maaf, karena rasa ini datang terlambat._

 _Begitu pula penyesalanku._

 _Tapi sepertinya tuhan masih sayang pada kita. Sungguh, aku benar-benar ingin memelukmu saat pertama kali kita bertemu di lift. Pfft, penampilanmu sangat konyol. Kenapa tidak kufoto saja ya kau waktu itu?_

 _Pasti kalau kufoto, wajahmu akan segera bertengger di wallpaper ponselku. Haha.._

 _Hati-hati, jangan terbang terlalu tinggi karena kata-kataku barusan._

 _Tapi tenang, aku tak akan membuatmu jatuh kok._

 _Dan, maaf ya, aku tak memberitahumu dari awal. Sebenarnya aku mau memberitahumu, tapi aku takut justru menghindariku setelah tahu siapa aku._

 _Mengingat dulu aku begitu jahat padamu._

 _Maafkan aku ya?_

 _Tapi kalau kau tak sanggup, tak apa. Oh, dan pencuri ulung? Terima kasih untuk gelarnya, tuan putri. Tapi maaf, aku tak akan semudah itu mengembalikan hatimu._

 _Biarlah selamanya hatimu ada di genggamanku._

 _Kau mau kan, tuan putri?_

 _With love,_

 _Your dearly prince._

* * *

Meskipun manusia tidak punya rasa puas, Emy sudah cukup puas dengan akhir kisah cintanya ini..

..yang dia tutup dengan tangis bahagia.

* * *

 **Author Note :**

 **Ciao minna-sann!\\(v)/**

 **Happy birthday, my kampret friend, Vania Helga Onasis:'v. Sorry telat, tahu sendiri kan, pre-test membuatku gila:'v**

 **#Lah, kok malah curhat?**

 **Ada yang bersedia review fic gila yang satu ini?^^**


End file.
